Kiss of Promises
by Ryann Winner
Summary: PG for subject. Relena had gotten into a predicament becuase of Heero. What will he do when he finds out just what that predicament is? HYxRP


Kiss of Promises by RyAnn Winner  
  
This is my first Gundam fanfic. I posted a songfic awhile back, but there're not really and truly the same things. Any and all reviews would be nice.   
  
DISCLAIMER:Characters do not belong to me. The plot doesn't truly belong to me (just a common theme, no plagiarism). However, the way I put it on paper does.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Relena Peacecraft asked Sally Po.  
"Yes, the color change normally means it's positive." Sally answered. "Now, I want you to listen to my instructions. First off, ..."   
As Sally rambled on, Relena's thoughts were elsewhere. She knew she should be listening, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"Relena, helloooo..." Sally was waving her hand in front of Relena's face.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Sally, I guess I just zoned out there."  
"Were you listening to what I said?"  
"Most of it." Relena said sheepishly.  
"Thought so. I'll tell you more later. Just right now, follow these instructions and take these." Sally said handing her a sheet of paper and a bottle of pills.  
"Thanks Sally. Oh, and by the way, this needs to be kept secret from everyone. Especially my brother and Noin."  
"No, problem. Patient, doctor confidentiality thing."  
"Well then, bye and thanks again."  
"Take care Relena."  
With that, Relena left Sally's office. Not wanting to go back home, she opted to walk to the beach instead.  
  
When she finally reached the beach, Relena took off her shoes and walked up to the edge of the ocean. As the waves lapped at her feet, she couldn't help but think of everything that started from this very beach. She first met him on this beach when she was only 15 years old at the start of a war that would impact and change so many people's lives. Hers most of all.   
This was the beach where he had ending up saying goodbye to her for the first time (when he had actually said it, not just walked away). This is also the beach where he came back to here not even two months ago. This very beach was where it all started...  
**FLASHBACK**  
Relena was walking along the beach when she heard her name called by a voice that seemed so familiar to her. One that she hadn't heard in over four years.   
She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. There he was. Heero Yuy. Looking far too sexy in his jeans and customary tank top. He had filled out over the years, and his face had matured into the man he was becoming. His eyes, still that beautiful prussian blue, held some of the sadness and pain of the war. If one looked closely though, you could see that those emotions were slowly healing and disappearing.  
"Heero..."  
"Relena, please forgive me for not contacting you sooner. I know I said I would when I left that last time, but I couldn't. I decided in order to regain whatever it was I had lost during the war, I needed time to myself."  
"But that was four years ago. Did you not think of my feelings during that time? I was worried sick about you. Only by talking to Duo and by his assurances of that if anything had happened to you, then someone would know, did I know you were okay."  
"I really am sorry about that Relena. It just took longer for me to come to terms with everything. There was a lot of things running through my head."  
Relena looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity of his words mirrored there. Heero's eyes were always the best way to see him. "I forgive you, Heero"  
With those words, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She hoped the first of many.  
"Let's go back to my place. My brother is still away on Mars with Noin."  
So, they walked back to her house hand in hand. There they started catching up on old times and reliving memories. Heero leaned over and took her chin in his hands and proceeded to kiss her. Gently at first, but quickly becoming something more passionate. Heero then proceeded to pick her up and carry her to her room where they continued what they had started.  
The next morning, Relena woke up and realized she was alone and without her clothes. She then remembered what had happened and softly smiled. Soon, though, the smile faded, as it became apparent that she was without her partner from last night. Looking down at the pillow he had occupied, there was a note:  
  
Relena,  
This was harder for me than I thought. Sorry.  
Heero  
  
"That's it?! After last night all I get is a short, to the point note? No Love, Heero or anything. Just distance as always. Well, looks like I'm just going to have to forget about him and move on." Slowly tears started slipping down her face as she realized just how hard it is going to be.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
"Well, I guess it's going to be hard to forget when in just seven months time I'm going to have a reminder of you, Heero."  
Relena slowly came out of her thoughts and realized it was getting dark. "I guess I should be getting home now. Millardo will be calling soon to see how I am doing. I'd hate to get him upset over a small thing like this, when he will be even more upset over you." She said, absently rubbing her still flat stomach. With that, she turned and headed for home.  
  
**4 MONTHS LATER**  
"Hey Heero," Duo Maxwell asked him from where he was sitting beside him on the couch, "doesn't it seem like Relena has been looking tired lately?"  
"She always looks tired. She is a busy woman Duo."  
"I agree with Duo. She looks even more tired than usual." Hilde, Duo's wife, said from the doorway.  
"Hn..." was all Heero said. Inside he was concerned. Yes, she was looking more tired lately. And how come she never made public appearances anymore. Everytime she made a speech, it was broadcast from a room in her home. It was like she was deliberately staying out of the public eye. A thought then began to form in Heero's mind. 'Maybe there's been an attempt on her life and she refuses to tell anyone.' With that thought, he was up and heading to the room he had been staying in at Duo and Hilde's.  
"Hey, where you headed?"  
"To find out what's really going on with Relena"  
"So, you really do care about her? I knew it. Hilde owes me $20."  
Heero just glared at him, shoved past him, and walked out the door. Pausing only to say a small "thank you and goodbye" to his hosts.  
A few hours later, he was on the Peacecraft property. He wasn't sure if anyone would let him in the front door after the way that he left her. That left only one option: scaling the wall to her balcony. Of course, that was no hard task for him. He was up and in her room in no time.  
At first, he didn't think she was there, after all it was the afternoon and she was supposed to be at work. He was just here to have a look around for any kind of clue as to what was wrong.  
It turns out, he didn't have to look long. Relena came out of her bathroom wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top. To him, she was everything he had remembered from last time. Her hair was long and fell straight to mid back. Time had seen to it that her face was as young as ever. Her eyes still held a small amount of innocence that the war had failed to destroy. Her body had matured to what he was staring at now. It was now a woman's body.  
t was while his eyes were looking her over, that they noticed a slight change from the last time he saw her. It was just slight, but the slight swell of her abdomen answered all questions his mind had. All but one.  
"Relena"  
She had been drying her hair with her towel when she had come in the room and had not seen him. She froze at that voice.   
"Heero." She said coolly. "What brings you here?" She wasn't even surprised to see him in her room. Though, if anyone could see inside her, they would see her heart racing and her stomach quivering.  
"I came to see if you were okay. I was worried an attempt had been made on you. You were looking tired and weren't making any public appearances."  
"Oh, well, see..."  
"I can see now why. Just one question. Mine?"  
"Huh, oh, yeah. It's yours."  
"Looks like we have a lot to talk about."  
"Let me get dressed. Meet me in the living room."  
Heero nodded and left the room.  
  
'Oh, boy.' thought Relena. 'I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this.'  
'But, he is the father. You actually should have done this sooner.'  
' I wasn't sure where he was.'  
'You could have found him'  
Relena continued to argue with herself while she changed and proceeded downstairs to talk to Heero, her baby's father.  
When she got there, Heero was just coming out of the kitchen. He offered her one of the glasses of water he held.  
She accepted with a smile.  
They say down on the couch. Neither said anything for a few minutes, both lost in thought.  
"We're you going to tell me?" It was whispered so low, Relena wasn't sure she had heard him.  
"Maybe. After the way you left me, I assumed you wanted nothing more to do with me. Kind of like you had experimented or something and didn't like it. My plan was just to forget about you. I knew how hard it would be. I felt really strong for you. I still do. Of course, you see now it would be impossible to forget."  
"You could have gotten," Heero had to swallow the lump in his throat to even get these next words out, "you could have gotten rid of it. That way, you could have forgotten." His heart hurt just thinking those thoughts. Yes, he was a soldier, but this was a part of him. Besides, he didn't think needlessly killing was right. Those that he had killed and that had died in battle still haunt him.  
"No, that was never an option." Relena said. "This is my baby, our baby. He or she deserves to live. I am having this baby."  
Relief poured through Heero. "I will do whatever is needed for the baby." He said with little emotion in his voice. Inside was a different story. Many emotions were battling for supremacy: awe, relief, regret, excitement, but the one that was winning out was fear.  
"I don't want you to do it out of a sense of obligation, Heero. I have plenty of people who can help me."   
Nodding at that comment, Heero stood to go.  
Relena, thinking that he accepted her offer, stood with a heavy heart. She had hoped he would be just a little excited or at least show some emotion. She quietly walked him to the door.  
"I'll let you know when the baby comes."  
Heero didn't understand her reaction. He thought she would be happy he was offering to help with the baby. He left with just a nod of his head.  
  
As he walked home, he realized he needed to do some serious thinking. 'Duo and Hilde would just grill me for information. That means their house is out, can't go home. Don't have enough money with me for a room at the hotel.'  
Just then, he saw the park. 'Perfect', he thought.   
Heero made his way over to the set of benches facing an empty playground. He sat there, lost in thought about all that he had learned today. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of a child's laughter. The playground had gained an inhabitant while he was thinking.  
"Daddy, watch me." A little girl around three years old was swinging, and her father was watching her. All of a sudden, she jumped out of the swing and her dad caught her. He spun her around and around, making her laugh and giggle.   
Just then the girl said, "I love you Daddy!"  
"I love you too sweetheart. How about some ice cream?"  
"Yeah!" With that the two went off to the ice cream stand.  
Heero then understood Relena's reaction. She didn't want him to just be a father, she wanted him to be a daddy.   
  
Back at Relena's, she was sitting in her office going over some papers for some peace treaty or something. She really didn't know, because her mind was on Heero and their child. 'At least he wasn't mad or upset. But, I should have expected that kind of answer from him.' Her eyes quickly watered, and just as quickly, she blinked them back. 'I will not cry again over him. I could just blame it on hormones, though.'  
The sound of the doorbell shook her from her musings.   
"I wonder who that could be?" She wondered as she went to the door and opened it.  
"Heero! I didn't expect you back at all."  
"I know, and I'm sorry for earlier. Can I come in?"  
"Sorry, yes." With that she opened the door wider and led him into the living room.  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
"No, thanks. I need to say this before I loose my nerve."  
This had Relena's interest up.  
"When I left this afternoon, I was confused by your reaction. I thought you would be happy that I wanted to help with our child." He held up a hand just as she opened her mouth to talk. "Let me finish. I went to the park after I left here just to think. As I was there, a little girl and her dad came up to play. I watched them. Not as I used to. Not just as a man watching a father and daughter play, but as a man about to become a father for the first time. It hit me then the reason for your reaction. You didn't want me to be just a father, but a daddy, also. I realized something else then, too. I did want to become a daddy, but on one condition."  
Relena was starting to get worried that he was talking about taking her baby from her, or worse yet, wanting them to share custody between here and where ever he was at the time. "What condition is that?" She finally choked out.  
"I want you to be the mommy with me."  
"But I already am the mommy." She said in confusion. Heero then took her hands in his.  
"No, I want you to be the mommy with me as the daddy. I want to always be a part of it's life. Share your life with me? Marry me?"  
She was silent for a long time, and Heero was starting to get worried.  
"As flattered as I am by your offer, I can't accept. I want to be married for love, not for the sake of our child."  
"You leave me no other choice. I was going to ask you this after the last time I came back, but as you saw from the note I left, I couldn't go through with it. During all the times I was with you, I started feeling stronger and stronger for you. I thought it was just a deep-rooted respect. When I left the first time, after the wars, I was leaving for good. As time went by, I got to missing you and your 'stalker' personality. When you were kidnapped by Mariemaia, I was worried. I told myself I was just worried for peace. I really didn't want to have to keep fighting.   
I have a confession. For the first few minutes after my collapse, I could feel you holding me, and it felt right. More right than I would have thought. After I was released from the hospital was when I said goodbye to you on the beach. I'm sorry it was four years later that I saw you. But, as I said before, well, you know the reason.  
"My plans were to get to know you better, and then ask. Well, though, I chickened out. I know, me, Heero Yuy, chickening out. After I left, I went to stay with Duo and Hilde. As I watched them together, I realized I wanted what they have. I also realized I probably blew it with you. I was going to surprise you this year for Christmas, and come back to you. I hoped you would have welcomed me back. This, however," he stopped and ran his hands along her stomach, "prompted me to act earlier than planned."  
"Heero, what are you saying?"  
"That I love you. I want you to marry me for that, not for the baby. He or she will be just an added bonus."  
Relena, in shock over all that he had said, nodded her head. It was all she could do. Tears were streaming down her face and the lump in her throat was so big, she wasn't sure how she was breathing. Heero, taking one hand off their child, reached over, and as he had done the first time, wiped her tears away with the back of his fingers.   
He then reached into his pocket and produced a small jeweler's box. He pulled out the ring inside, and placed it on her finger. She then had no doubts as to how sincere he was. He obviously had had the ring for some time.   
He leaned over and gave her a kiss of promises. Promises of being a good husband, and a good father. With the promise to protect and love them always.  
  
  
  
My notes: I have a sequel I have written to this. I couldn't just leave them where they are, now could I.   



End file.
